


Loki, My King

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Throne Sex, obviously, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Thor worships the shit out of our dear Loki. On the throne. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki, My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remiel/gifts).



> Sort of a Tumblr prompt. Either way,
> 
> for you, moriartyatmardigras!

"Thor," Loki breathed, voice like velvet.

"My king," Thor replied, soft smile upon his face. They were alone in the throne room, dimly lit by the dying torches. This late at night, it was almost certain that they were the only two awake. 

"Come, dear brother," Loki motioned with his finger in a come hither curling.

Thor obliged, and he was more than happy to do so. Loki looked magnificent upon the throne of Asgard, and it never ceased to amaze Thor how much it looked like he belonged there. He sat in his deep black breeches and light armour, as they just got back from a late night horse ride. His signature green cape fanned around him and not a single hair was out of place, letting Thor drink in every detail of his porcelain face. How, how did he manage to be so composed? Thor was sure he was covered in the muck of mud and sweat, his own brown breeches certainly had specks of dirt upon them. His hair was tangled from the wind, falling carelessly around his face. As he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne, he bowed on one knee, and placed his right fist above his heart. 

They both chuckled lightly at the gesture. They both knew they had no business in the room let alone on the throne. And they both knew they would do this again, and again.

As Thor looked up at his brother, his breath caught in is throat when he held his brother's playful gaze. Thor knew that look. Loki confirmed his suspicions with a smirk. 

"No... No no no no I know that look on your face!" Thor pointed an accusing finger at his brother. The words spoken were instantly contradicted by the grin that crept onto his lips. He cursed Loki's mischief for being so contagious. Nonetheless, he found himself _crawling_ towards Loki. Slowly. Painfully, tortuously slowly, until he found himself inches from his brother, and his senses seemed to come alive. It was like every fibre of his body was reaching out, the hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and he closed his eyes to indulge in all he could. He could smell the faint scents of his brother and his day - soap, sweat, blood, leather, stables. Bath, sparring, riding. He felt his cock give a twitch, aroused simply by being in his brother's presence. He could hear Loki rustling about, and a soft fabric fell across his face as he heard Loki unfastening his straps.

"Wouldn't want to scrape those precious knees of yours, would we now?" 

He opened his eyes to see Loki's cape on the ground in front of him, and Loki stripping off his armour. His long pale neck soon gave way to the hollow dip between his prominent collar bones and his smooth chest that rose and fell with even breaths. 

Before he could get to lacing of his pants, Thor gently held his wrists, kissing both of them. Then, he reached out slowly to undress Loki himself. In a few moments, Loki sat on the throne, completely naked and still as regal as he had been before. He held his head high with dignity and control, not a fear or care in sight. 

"Let me see you, Thor." His voice was soft, it wasn't a command... But it was. This was their game. A game they thrived on. Thor gave a sultry smile, stood and made fairly quick work of his clothing, noticing that Loki's eyes were extremely fixated on the bulge in his pants. As it sprung free, Loki's face gave nothing away, but there was a distinct twitch his cock gave. Thor immediately fell back onto his knees, landing on Loki's cape, and softly grasping Loki's member. Half-hard, he worked it gently with his hands, taking in how extraordinary it was. 

"So beautiful," he murmured, lips making contact with the sensitive slit.

Loki hissed in pure pleasure, bucking slightly at the vibrations coursing through his cock. He let his head drop back, and Thor captured the image in his mind. He felt Loki's fingers blindly grabbing fistfuls of hair, urging Thor to take more and more. Thor pushed past the edge of his limits until he felt tears sting the back of his eyes and quickly brought up his hand to make up for what his throat could not. Loki moans were deep and soft, and his face came alive with colour. The flush was something Thor could never get enough of, his brother so evidently lost in his pleasure, and Thor the one to give it to him. His hands traced the deep plunging V of Loki's hips, sending more shivers throughout Loki's body. His own cock stood, forgotten, for Thor always needed Loki's pleasure before his own.

"Tell me... Tell.." Loki tried to manage before strangling a cry, and Thor's chuckle sent another wave of pleasure through Loki. Deciding it would be more fun this way, he kept Loki in his mouth as he ravished him with compliments, watching Loki writhe. "You are perfect like this."

"More," Loki gasped, his voice high with lust and on the brink of a sob, losing control of his body as he bucked and twitched.

"Anything for you, my king," Thor said, only half teasing. He slicked his hands with the thick pre-cum and saliva that gathered on Loki's cock, and made his way further down. Placing his mouth back on Loki's aching cock, he let his fingers work slowly in and out of the tight ring of puckered muscle. "You feel amazing, absolutely amazing."

Loki gave a loud groan when Thor managed his third finger in before letting out a raspy, "Now, Thor."

Thor stood, and firmly held Loki's hips, dragging him forward on the massive throne. Loki looked up through heavy half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown with lust, his head still propped up on the backrest, his ass just barely off the seat. He nodded at Thor, a silent order to continue. 

Aligning himself, he groaned as the head of his cock, slick with his pre-cum, pushed through and plunged into the warmth of his brother.

"Slowly," Loki whispered, and nothing could be more beautiful to Thor. His delicately strong brother beneath him who had a voice as smooth as cream, a body as lithe as a jaguar, and eyes as precious as the Norn stones.

He rocked his hips gently, resting on his elbows upon the cushion on either side of Loki's chest, crouching over him to bask in his brother's aura. He placed kisses upon his chest, his collarbones, his neck. His hands found the back of Loki's neck, the other wrapped around Loki's waist. He felt like a tiger, Loki a boneless elk beneath him save for the occasional scratch or nip.

"Faster."

Thor shuddered as Loki's tongue flicked against his ear with the word. He sped up, the sound of their skin meeting each other filled the empty hall. Thor willed himself to resist the urge to come, sensing that Loki was close.

"Thor... nngh... Make.. aah... Tell..." Loki gasped as Thor hit his prostate. Words completely lost, his silver tongue truly turned to lead. He lost himself in the ocean of Thor's words and touches, and somewhere between Thor's uncontrollable _"You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on"_ and _"Perfect, perfect, you are just perfect"_ Loki let himself go. Wave upon wave, his let his orgasm shudder through every bone and muscle of his body, leaving exhaustion in its wake. Thor let himself fill Loki the instant he saw his brother's cock spurt. The pleasure was overwhelming for the both of them as their breaths were ragged and loud, echoes amplifying their satisfaction of their love-making. 

Their bodies glowed with sweat, chests heaving to regain rhythm in their breathing. Touching their foreheads together, Thor said one last time, "My king. My perfect, beautiful king."


End file.
